fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Immortal Supreme Infinite Yin and Yang True Spiritualistic Dragon King God Emperor of The Ten Imperialistic, Revolutionary Heavenly and Devilish Royal Commandments
Transcendent Immortal Supreme Infinite Yin and Yang True Spiritualistic Dragon King God Emperor of The Ten Imperialistic, Revolutionary Heavenly and Devilish Royal Commandments & Grand Awakening of The True Successors of The Strongest Beings in Existence is a fan fictional story based on High School DxD, Neon Genesis Evangelion and Bleach. Shinji Ikari will be a member of The Great King ranked Bael clan as the younger brother of Sairaorg Bael. Shinji will also inherit The Power of Destruction and he is the son of The First Supreme King, King Haiku. Shinji is also an Immortal one because his mother Yui is The High Queen & Leader of The Immortal Ones. there is a pairing of Shinji x Rias x Sona x Misato x Ritsuko x Harem This ia a multi-crossover story. Shinji will not only get The Divine Dividing, but also a powerful Zampakuto referring the powers of Yin and Yang called Baransu no orakuru no onmyō bureido. #''Bankai: Baransu no orakuru no onmyō burēdo: Saikō keibatsu no ten to akuma no ryōba no ha'' #''Bankai Nijun: Baransu no orakuru no onmyō burēdo: Eien no seigi no hebunrī to akuma no ryōba no ha'' #''Shukai: Baransu no orakuru no onmyō burēdo: Bureijingusan& shainingu tsuki no ten to akuma no yoroi '' #''Zenkai: Baransu no orakuru no onmyō burēdo: Bureijingu& shainingumūn no eien no tasogare inferunoāmā'' Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon, Great Red. They were the ones who adopted Shinji after Gendo abandoned him and trained him to harness his full potential. King Haiku is claimed to be the strongest & most powerful dragon in existence, even more powerful than Ophis, Great Red, Misato & Ritsuko. King Haiku is often The First Supreme King, King of Revelations, The King of All Dragons, King of Kings, Supreme Infinite Grand Inferno True Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Commandments, The God Slayer, The First Compione, The King of All Spirits, The Ultimate Transcendent, The Ultimate Warrior & The Ultimate YHVH. Plot Shinji Ikari rejected Third Impact and saved the world. He is trying to move on with his life until he is killed by a Fallen Angel. He is then put onto the path of Satan-hood as a member of The Great King ranked Bael clan. Armed with The Divine Dividing & Baransu no orakuru no onmyō bureido, possessing The Power of Destruction and with a powerful peerage of skilled & unique individuals. He shall rise to become The White Satan! Joining him on this supernatural & out of this world journey is his former caretakers & guardians: Mistao Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God & The True Dragon, Supreme Commanders of The Anti-Terrorist Organization S.L.A.Y.E.R. Team Bael *''Shinji Bael'' *''Rias Gremory'' *''Yasaka'' *''Esdeath Partas'' *''Rossweisse'' *''Tiamat'' *''Seiten'' *''Le Fay Pendragon'' *''Ravel Phenex'' *''Walburga'' *''Valerie Tepes'' *''Jeanne'' *''Siegfried'' *''Arthur Pendragon'' *''Kiyome Abe'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' Angels God *''Kazuki Shikimori '' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Raquel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Raziel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Sarahiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' *''Rayanre'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lilanne Rose Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Aztec Celtic Irish Shinto Egyptian Youkai Magicians Ayakaishi Immortal Ones Soul Society Soul King /Royal Family *''Miyako Kasasumori Tengoku Higashiosaka / Neo Sailor Soul Society'' Royal Guard *''Naruko Uzumaki Senju Namikaze'' *''Ichibe Hyosube'' *''Senjumaru Shutara'' *''Kirio Hikifune'' *''Tenjiro Kirinji'' *''Oetsu Nimaya'' *''Isshin Kurosaki'' 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Sui Feng'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Naruto Uzuzmaki Senju Namikaze'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki '' *''Naomi Kage Okamiken Tsukabishiuma'' *''Akira Jaken Bushoujo Kasumioji'' Sailor Team & Maximus Generals Neo Sailor Soldiers *''Serena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Moon & Bolshack Holy Raid Maximus'' *''Ellie Woodward / Neo Sailor Sun & Eclipse Blade Edge Maximus'' *''Rhiannon Maaka / Neo Sailor Earth & War Jackhammer Maximus'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury & Blizzard Storm Maximus'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars & Fire Blast Maximus'' *''Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter & Jolt Breaker Maximus'' *''Marisol de Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus & Metal Gear Maximus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus & Air Raider Maximus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune & Tidal Burst Maximus'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto & Time Blade Maximus'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn & Spirit Charge Maximus'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon & Rainbow Blast Maximus'' *''Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis & Black Shadow Maximus'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai & Leaf Blade Blitz Maximus'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke & Destruction Riad Maximus'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel & Heaven Blade Maximus'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil & Hell Fire Maximus'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel & Black Wing Maximus'' *''Amanda Curry / Kida / Neo Sailor Atlantis & Tsunami Rage Maximus'' *''Tier Sullivan Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard & Aurora Blade Maximus'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula & Galaxy Bomb Maximus'' *''Suguha Kiraguya / Neo Sailor Celestial & Heaevenly Storm Maximus'' *''Satellier L. Bridget Aoi / Neo Sailor Genesis & Revolutionary Charge Maximus'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron & Cyber Gear Maximus'' *''Miyako Kasasumori Tengoku Higashiosaka / Neo Sailor Soul Society / Neo Sailor Soul Society & Spirit Master Maximus'' Justice League Founding Members *''Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Flash'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''Ryujin'' *''Zantanna Zatara'' *''Shazam'' *''Cyborg'' *''Black Canary'' Digi Destined Original Members *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HercluesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, LotousRosemon Burst Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, SubzeroVikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon, KingSeraphimon Holy Emperor Mode'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, EmpressMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon, QueenOphanimon Holy Empress Mode'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon True Excalibur Mode, KingExamon God Slayer Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / QueenMervamon, QueenMervamon Medusa Mode'' *''Sam ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, SavageDinotigermon /AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Ghost Mode'' *''Daigo Nishijima & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, BolshackOwryumon, BolshackOwryumon Dragon King Temporal Blaze Mode, BolshackOwryumon Mobius Dragon King Victory Awakened Mode, KingAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Temporal Blaze Ouryuken, KingAlphamon Bolshack Mobius Dragon King Grand Millennium Victory Awakened Ouryukenn'' *''Maki Himekawa & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Mode, KingAlphamon True Holy Dragon King Imperial God Emperor Mode, KingAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Temporal Blaze Ouryuken, KingAlphamon Bolshack Mobius Dragon King Grand Millennium Victory Awakened Ouryuken'' *''Adam Zuchisu & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Ancylbactylmon, Fanasiomon, KingFantasiomon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CieloGaogamon, CieloGaogamon Holy Saint Mode'' *''Edward Takaishimura & Kotemon'' **''Dinohumon, Knightmon, Crusadermon, EmperorCrusadermon, EmperorCrusadermon Monarch Mode'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunaDianamon, Eclipsiomon, TwilghtEclipsionmon, TwilightEclipsiomon Yin & Yang Grand Balance Mode'' *''Danny Hisagi & Gyrumon'' **''Kingdramon, MegaKingdramon, MetalKingdramon, AeonKingdramon, AeonKingdramon Divine Mode, AeonKingdramon Chaos Mode, EternalKingdramon God Mode'' *''Angel Hasagawa & Golbinmon'' **''Ogremon, Etemon, MetalEtemon / KingEtemon, MetalEtemon Titan Mode / KingEtemon Fighting Buhhda Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon 10 Asura Path Mode'' *''Richard Kasasumori & Hagrurumon'' **''Guardromon, Andramon, HiAndromon / Craniamon, MachineAndromon / KingCraniamon, KingCraniamon Emperor Mode'' *''Brandi Suzakubachi & Mikemon'' **''Persiamon, Laylamon, CelestialLaylamon, CelestialLaylamon Holy Faith Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Elecmon'' **''Leomon, IceLeomon, SaberLeomon / BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Grand Shougun Mode'' *''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, ArchSpiritmon, ArchSpiritmon Holy Cross Mode'' *''Richard Kasasumori & Hagrurumon'' **''Guardromon, Andramon, HiAndromon / Craniamon, MachineAndromon / KingCraniamon, KingCraniamon Emperor Mode'' *''Sabrina Suzakubachi & Renamon'' **''Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, AyumiSakuyamon AyumiSakuyamon Grand Empress Mode'' *''Michael Tsukyomi & Dobermon'' **''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' *''Catherine Hinamoto & Keramon'' **''Chrysalimon, Infermon, Diaboromon, Armageddonmon, HolyDiaboromon, CrossArmageddonmon'' Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testaorssa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Battle Brawlers Main Members *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' Sonic Heroes *''Sonic The Hedgehog'' *''Miles Tails Prower'' *''Knuckles The Echidna'' *''Amy Rose'' *''Cream The Rabbit'' **''Cheese The Chao'' *''Big The Cat'' *''Shadow The Hedgehog'' *''Rouge The Bat'' *''E-123 Omega'' *''Vector The Crocodile'' *''Charmy Bee'' *''Espio The Chameleon'' *''Silver The Hedgehog'' *''Blaze The Cat'' *''Azure The Black Dragon'' Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Avengers Human Allies Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Dlora'' *''Stella'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' Holy Knights ''King & Queen of All Looney Tunes / Holy Kinght Head Generals / Supreme Commanders'' *''King Star Raid Sphinx'' *''Queen Star Storm Sphinx'' ''Mystic Guardians'' ''Raid Cats'' ''Wrecker Dogs'' ''Aerial Brigade'' ''Jungle Beast Masters'' ''Tailed Govenor-Geneals'' ''Dino Battalion'' ''Hell's Guardians'' ''Heaven's Protectors'' ''Insect Masters'' ''Aquatic Royal Guard'' ''Bakugan Generals'' ''Soul Warlords'' ''Colossus Assault Squadron'' Juraian Empire / Juraian Royal Family Galaxy Police Devilukean Clan / Devilukean Empire Keyblade Order of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters Grand Masters Keyblade Masters Worlds Notes *Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Fabium, Grayfia, Katerea & Rougun are all Super Devils in this story. they possess their true forms and their full power forms. They are much more powerful than The Espadas. *The Sour Reaper Captains are much more powerful than they were in canon. Their power even surpasses The Espadas and The Stermritters. The Soul Reaper Captains are slightly overpowered *The 13 Court Guard Squads improved to 16 with the additions of 3 new divisions. *The Soul Society is in peace with The Quincy Empire Vandenreich *This ia alternate retelling of Bleach combined with the story-line of this story with major additions to the story. *Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the oldest Soul Reapers in The Soul Society along with Head Captain Yamamoto & Captain Unohana. Ichigo gets the dual Zangetsu. Ichigo is the captain of squad 14 and one of the greatest kido grandmasters in the history of the Soul Society. Alternate Version *Kingdom Spirit Blade & Bible Blade DxD Grand Millennium Trinity Charge: Grand Awakening of The True Successors of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings in Existence / Dawn of The New Cosmic Cybertron DxD Era for All Worlds In The Infinitely Vast Universe Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Code Geass Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Neo Moon God Bakugan Masters / Legendary Infinity Celestial Deity Zodiac Aeon Guardian Storm Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions